Fire Emblem: Uprising
by RyanDudeGuy
Summary: Actiomo is a peaceful and happy kingdom. But when the neighboring kingdom of Teacia kidnaps innocent civilians from them, The king of Actiomo, Newcome, must round up the remaining soldiers and fight back! Join Ryan, Jourdan, Julia, and more as they fight to pry their kingdom out of the clutches of Taug and Waiver.
DAYQUAN AND LAQUISHA

LAQUISHA: DAYQUAN, I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

DAYQUAN: I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY!

LAQUISHA: NO, I CANT DEAL WITH THIS. (STARTS TO WALK AWAY)

DAYQUAN: LAQUISHA, WAIT!

LAQUISHA: (TURNS TO LOOK AT DAYQUAN)

DAYQUAN: I KNOW I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU. PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE.

LAQUISHA: (BEGINS TO SPEAK, BUT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY)

(SCREEN FADES TO BLACK AND SHOWS THE WORDS "EARLIER THAT DAY…")

(LAQUISHA IS IN BED, HER ALARM GOES OFF. SHE WAKES UP)

LAQUISHA: DAYQUAN, ARE YOU GONNA MAKE BREAKFAST?

DAYQUAN: (FAR OFF): I WILL IN A LITTLE WHILE!

LAQUISHA: OK… (LOOKS DOWN AT HER PET PIG BESIDE HER) HEY THERE, YOLANDA.

YOLANDA: (OINKS)

LAQUISHA: (GETS OUT OF BED. WALKS TO CLOSET) HMM, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR TODAY?

(MONTAGE BEGINS, OF LAQUISHA TRYING ON CLOTHES, BEFORE FINALLY SETTLING)

LAQUISHA: YEAH, OK, I LIKE THIS OUTFIT. (WALKS DOWNSTAIRS TO MEET DAYQUAN IN THE KITCHEN) MORNIN', DAYQUAN.

DAYQUAN: HEY LAQUISHA. IMMA START BREAKFAST SOON.

LAQUISHA: SOUNDS GOOD. (GLANCES DOWN IN DAYQUAN'S PAN, SEES STRANGE OBJECT) UMM… DAYQUAN? WHAT IS THAT?

DAYQUAN: OH THIS? (PICKS OBJECT UP) THIS IS OUR MEAL! (SHOVES IN LAQUISHA'S FACE)

LAQUISHA: (WEIRDED OUT): OK… EY IMMA HEAD OVER TO CHELSEA'S AND HANG FOR A BIT.

DAYQUAN: ALRIGHT, I'LL BE DONE WHEN YOU GET BACK.

LAQUISHA: (ARRIVES AT CHELSEA'S DOOR. KNOCKS)

CHELSEA: (OPENS DOOR) OH, HEY GIRL!

LAQUISHA: HI. SO, YOU LIKE YOUR NEW APARTMENT?

CHELSEA: OH I LOVE IT! WELL, COME ON IT, I JUST FINISHED UNPACKING.

(BOTH ENTER. ROOM IS IDENTICAL TO LAQUISHA'S)

LAQUISHA: OH. HUH.

CHELSEA: YOU LIKE IT?

LAQUISHA. HM. WELL… IT SURE IS CUTE! BUT… IT LOOKS JUST LIKE MINE…

CHELSEA: OH, YEAH, WELL… I JUST LOVED THE STYLE SO MUCH, SO YEAH…

LAQUISHA: (LAUGHS): YOU DON'T HAVE A PET PIG HOPPING AROUND HERE, DO YOU?

CHELSEA: (UNCOMFORTABLY): WHAAAAT? NOOO, THAT'S… (UNCOMFORATBLE LAUGH) NO, THAT'S ABSURD.

(SHOT OF CHELSEA'S FEET, KICKING A PIG OUT OF SIGHT)

CHELSEA: I HAVE A GREAT GIRL'S DAY PLANNED!

LAQUISHA: (THINKING): OH NO! CHELSEA'S GIRL DAYS ARE THE WORST! I CANT LIVE THROUGH ANOTHER ONE. I HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. (LOOKS AT HER)

CHELSEA: (GRINNING WIDELY)

LAQUISHA: (HESITATING): SOUNDS GREAT!

CHELSEA: YAY!

(GIRL'S DAY MONTAGE, WITH HORRIBLE, GIRLY ACTIVITIES THAT LAQUISH HATES)

CHELSEA: AH, THAT WHAT FUN! OH, I JUST MADE OATMEAL, YOU WANT SOME?

LAQUISHA: NAH, I'M GOOD, DAYQUAN'S COOKING BREAKFAST AT THE APARTMENT RIGHT NOW.

CHELSEA: DAYQUAN? YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM?

LAQUISHA: YEAH… WHY?

CHELSEA: LISTEN… (BOTH TAKE A SEAT) I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM.

LAQUISHA: CHELSEA, YOU TOLD ME THIS A THOUSAND TIMES, AND MY ANSWER NEVER CHANGES. I WANT TO BE WITH DAYQUAN.

CHELSEA: I'M JUST AFRAID HE'S GONNA HURT YOU.

LAQUISHA: (LOOKS DOWN, SAD) I'M GONNA GO TALK TO HIM.

CHELSEA: OK.

LAQUISHA: (AT DOOR): THANKS, CHELSEA!

(LAQUISHA ENTERS ROOM WHERE DAYQUAN IS)

(YOLANDA IS IN DAYQUAN'S PAN!)

DAYQUAN: LET ME JUST TURN ON THE STOVE…

LAQUISHA: (SLOMOTION): NOOOOOO!

(LAQUISHA HITS THE PAN'S HANDLE, SENDING YOLANDA FLYING INTO THE AIR)

LAQUISHA: DAYQUAN, CATCH HER!

(DAYQUAN SUCCESSFULLY CATCHES YOLANDA)

LAQUISHA: (NORMAL SPEED): OH MY GOD, DAYQUAN, I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALMOST COOKED YOLANDA!

DAYQUAN: I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER!

LAQUISHA: SO, WHAT, YOU JUST THOUGHT THERE WAS A RANDOM PIG IN OUR APARTMENT?!

DAYQUAN: I DON'T KNOW!

LAQUISHA: UGH, I CANT BELIEVE YOU! (STORMS OFF ANGRILY)

(SHOT FROM THE INTRO)

DAYQUAN: LAQUISHA, STOP!

LAQUISHA: DAYQUAN, I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

DAYQUAN: I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY!

LAQUISHA: NO, I CANT DEAL WITH THIS. (STARTS TO WALK AWAY)

DAYQUAN: LAQUISHA, WAIT!

LAQUISHA: (TURNS TO LOOK AT DAYQUAN)

DAYQUAN: I KNOW I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU. PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE.

LAQUISHA: (BEGINS TO SPEAK, BUT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY)

LAQUISHA: YOLANDA?

YOLANDA: (OINKS IN APPROVAL)

LAQUISHA: FINE.

DAYQUAN: THANK YOU. NOW GET'S EAT BREAKFAST.

LAQUISHA: LET'S JUST GO GET WAFFLES.

YOLANDA: (OINKS TWICE)

(BOTH LAUGH)


End file.
